Hero
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: Eu só queria ser salva, Harry.


**Disclamer:** Tudo é do J.K Rowling, só o storyline me pertence

* * *

- Eu te amo, Harry.  
- Eu amo a Ginny, Hermione.

Eu sabia, Harry, eu simplesmente soube que vocês ficariam juntos, uma hora ou outra. Você e seu fascínio pela família Weasley. Só que, Harry, você não precisava me responder. Não precisava falar de uma verdade obvia, era só você sorrir do jeito que você sorriu e me abraçar como você me abraçou depois que eu fui despetrificada no segundo ano.

Eu sei que você não queria me magoar. Ou me dar falsas esperanças. Só que você me deu, porque você não negou. Eu queria a negação para achar uma maneira de parar de me apaixonar por você a cada dia, parar de comparar você com Ron.

Ginny estava em Hogwarts Harry. Longe. Assim como Ron, porque nós estávamos sozinhos, como sempre, esse não era o nosso ponto em comum? Você sabe, eu sempre fui um pouco indecisa. Você sabe que a cada vez que Ron me decepcionava eu te procurava. E foi nisso que eu comecei a te amar.

Ron? Seria uma boa história de amor. Clássico. Apaixonar-se pelo o que você não gosta da pessoa. Mas eu precisava de segurança, Harry. A sua segurança.

Harry, estávamos numa barraca, no meio do nada, e eu te falava de amor. Isso é um ideal romântico. Você poderia ter aprendido a me amar, ou pelo menos a mentir. Às vezes você é tão grifinório que me cansa.

Você mentiu pra mim. Naquele dia, nas escadas de Hogwarts. Você se lembra? Você falou que tudo ia ficar bem. Que Ron e Lavender não ficariam juntos para sempre. Isso foi verdade. Mas nem tudo ficou bem, Harry. Eu precisava de você pra me apoiar. Em tempo quase integral. E você precisava ajudar Dumbledore, ser um herói, depois você precisava ser apaixonado por Ginny, só depois você me escutava. Eu sempre fingi que eu não tinha problemas com isso, mas eu tinha Harry. Eu odeio ser sozinha. Que outro motivo me faria sair com Cormaco? E quando você riu, e achou que eu estava bem, eu não estava e eu não gostei que você não tivesse percebido isso.

Só que Ron voltou, e você o perdoou tão facilmente, que eu me senti sozinha de novo. Porque nunca mais falamos daquela minha declaração patética. E você perdoara Ron, ele tinha me machucado - pra variar um pouco - e você não me defendeu.

Nisso, Harry, meu amor por você foi se perdendo.

Ron me decepcionava, mas tentava ganhar quase que desesperadamente meu perdão. Ele lutava por mim, Harry. Eu gostava da idéia de que alguém fizesse de tudo por mim. Que se preocupasse com serezinhos como elfos domésticos só porque eu me preocupava.

Por isso passei a dar o meu amor a Ron.

É claro que isso soa meio esquisito. Amor não se modifica tão rápido, mas decepção é a melhor arma para se acabar com um amor.

Eu aprendi a amar o Ron, Harry. É por isso que estou casando com ele hoje.

***

Você não se lembra, Hermione, e nem tem como, mas fui eu quem foi te visitar a noite sob minha capa da invisibilidade. Fui eu quem ficou segurando sua mão fria e petrificada desejando, com todas as minhas forças, que você voltasse a sentir, e voltasse a ter a sua pele confortável, morna. E não fria como estava. Por Deus, Hermione, aquela foi a primeira vez que eu desejei matar alguém, porque te ferir era algo intolerável. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que jamais deixaria que ninguém te ferisse de novo.

Eu sei, eu falhei. Eu não esperava que o meu melhor amigo pudesse ferir você. E quando você falou que me amava com toda aquela sua seriedade bonita eu não sabia o que dizer. Eu não podia ferir você. E eu feri. Isso resume as duas vezes que falhei com você.

Entenda, Hermione, naqueles dias Ginny era tudo, eu sonhava com ela. Eu a desejava tão intensamente quanto um dia você desejou o Ron, porque eu sei, Hermione, que antes desse seu amor por mim, você dedicava seus sonhos a Ron. Eu percebia isso, porque você sempre ficava agarrada a ele debaixo da minha capa de invisibilidade, foi ele que você abraçou quando você pensou que bicuço estava morto. Naquela hora, eu sabia que vocês iam terminar juntos, de uma maneira ou outra. O que eu não entendia, porque fui eu quem ficou cuidando de você quando estava petrificada. Eu deveria ser a primeira pessoa que você abraçaria.  
Só que eu desejava dividir uma família com você, e Ginny me oferecia isso, nós dois podíamos nos unir através dos Weasley.

Por isso eu me apaixonei por Ginny tanto quanto você era apaixonada por Ron, esse era o nosso maior ponto comum, nossa paixão pelos Weasley. E nossa solidão por causa disso.

Estava escuro, eu não via seus olhos, só sentia suas lagrimas em meu ombro e eu disse que tudo ficaria bem, porque eu também precisava acreditar nisso. Meu melhor amigo, sua paixão, te feria, te deixava toda escura, com tão poucos sentimentos. Quero dizer, você sentia infelicidade - escuridão - e eu não podia te dar claridade.

Desejei, então, que Hogwarts inteira fosse uma capa de invisibilidade, pra que você, naquela hora, não visse, mais nada e assim, só restaria nós dois, eu secaria todas as suas lagrimas, e ficaria tudo bem de verdade. Hogwarts não virou uma capa de invisibilidade, Ron ainda aparecia com Lavender. Você agarrou seu orgulho e se salvou sozinha de todo aquele escuro que seus sentimentos estavam.  
Você é tão forte.

Ginny não. Foi Ginny que eu salvei, era ela que eu sempre poderia salvar; céus Hermione, eu gostaria de ser o seu herói, mas você nunca demonstrou precisar de herói nenhum. Na verdade, você parecia muito mais ser uma heroína do que uma donzela a ser salva. Você me salvou do visgo do Diabo, você salvou Sirius comigo, você me abraçou antes dos Dragões, e aquilo me deu uma força inacreditável. Você acreditou em mim, sempre, você lutou contra death eaters, você me salvou em Godric's Hallow. Você o tempo todo.

E quando você me disse que me amava, eu achei que não era verdade, achei que você estava se mostrando forte como sempre, para me mostrar que você já tinha superado Ron.

E eu perdoei Ron, porque achei que fosse isso que você quisesse, só não tinha coragem de admitir.

Só que você preferiu me salvar doque salvar a si mesma, mudou minhas feições, não lhe dando tempo para as suas próprias ou as de Ron. Você foi torturada mas se recusou a falar qualquer coisa.  
Eu te amei desde então.

Por que você beijou Ron? Era pra me mostrar que eu havia te perdido? Eu não amava Ginny, e eu achava que você me amava e nós afinal seriamos uma família. Sem Weasley.

Por que você escolheu se casar em Hogsmade? Esse era o nosso lugar, a casa dos gritos, Hogsmade inteira, Hermione, você se lembra, eu sei, que a gente prometeu casar um com o outro se nada desse certo, e seria ali em frente à casa dos gritos. E daí que fosse uma brincadeira? Toda brincadeira tem um fundo de verdade, e nós poderíamos nos casar se tudo desse certo do mesmo jeito. Hermione, você escolheu aqui só para me lembrar que eu podia estar te esperando no altar? E não Ron? Você sabe que o certo era Ron estar do meu lado direito - como sempre ficou - e você olharia pra mim e diria sim. Hermione, você sabe que esse seu casamento esta errado.

- Eu não te amo, Harry, não da maneira necessária.

- Você disse que sim.

- Isso foi antes de Ron finalmente tentar ser aquilo que eu preciso.

- Antes de Ron se tornar igual a mim.

- Antes de você me decepcionar. Eu só queria ser salva, Harry. E você sempre esteve disposto a salvar Ginny. Eu sempre tive que me salvar, sozinha. Ron pelo menos tentou me salvar.

- Eu te amo, Hermione.

- Eu amo o Ron, Harry.

* * *

**N/Deh:**

Feita pro reaking the rules

cliche quebrado: Fic longa que termina com eu te amo


End file.
